


We Don't Need Memories

by itboyoikage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Kageyama has an amnesia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itboyoikage/pseuds/itboyoikage
Summary: Twenty-seven year old Oikawa meets twenty-five year old Tobio at an unexpected time at a café his best friend recommended to him, and he was beyond bewildered when the younger didn't recognize who he was.Upon learning that Tobio is suffering from amnesia due to a car accident that ruined his career, Oikawa was reminded of himself and wanted to help the boy in any way he could.And maybe in the process, they'll end up falling in love too.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm posting another fic because I have no self control and I want to escape my responsibilities as a student <33 HAHAH don't worry I'll still finish Lost Summer (and hopefully pass my tests), but I just thought, why not release this fic too since it's been rotting in my drafts? Lol I actually started this multi-chaptered fic before Lost Summer so :>>> anyway I hope you like this!

Oikawa never thought that he'd bump into Tobio after quitting volleyball because of his knee injury, and he'd never believe if someone told him that he'd be following Tobio on a Saturday morning. Tobio of all people. His rival in middle and high school!

But he's been surprising himself lately with his actions, and following Tobio is pretty high on the list. 

He was trudging inside the café Iwaizumi recommended, feeling tired and wallowing in self pity when he noticed Tobio standing at the side of the cashier, waiting for his order.

Oikawa looked completely nonplussed at seeing Tobio after years of no communication. The promise of beating one another on the court hanging in the air, leaving a bitter taste on Oikawa's tongue. His volleyball career was finally over years ago so he knew he couldn't keep his promise anymore.

He didn't know whether Tobio's still playing–  _ of course he still is,  _ Oikawa scoffed.  _ He loves volleyball and lives only for volleyball.–  _ and he won't start caring now just because he saw him at a café. He wouldn't go through the pain of talking to Tobio once again. Especially not about volleyball.

_ He doesn't look that different from before.  _ Oikawa thought to himself as he crossed his arms and took in the younger's appearance. He still had the biggest expressive sapphire eyes Oikawa's ever seen as well as the ever present pout which looked more like a scowl when paired with the way his brows are furrowed. 

The only difference he could see was his hair that had a choppy fringe bunched up at the center before was now parted at the middle, and his thin and frail looking body was now filled up with muscle that's still evident even while wearing a baggy shirt.  _ Most probably from playing volleyball _ , Oikawa surmised. 

Oikawa realized too late that he must've been staring too long since Tobio suddenly turned to his direction and Oikawa felt his stomach jump as their eyes met. 

They stood there stock-still, just looking at one another and not knowing what to do. But the moment was shattered when the barista called Tobio's name which caused Tobio to tear his eyes away from Oikawa to get his order. 

He then watched with great apprehension as Tobio thanked the barista, turned to his direction and walked straight to him. He didn't know why his palms were suddenly sweaty because it was only Tobio. He was only seeing Tobio, the most annoying rival he has ever met and someone he never even thought of, off court (okay that was a lie but he definitely doesn't want to admit it). 

He definitely wasn't scared of Tobio and he definitely does _not_ feel happy seeing the younger once again.

But Oikawa still braces himself and holds his breath as the younger gets closer to closing the gap between them. 

However, Tobio just walked past Oikawa and pushed the door of the café to exit without even acknowledging Oikawa's presence, which left the latter completely stunned while gaping at the closing door.

To say that Oikawa felt offended was an understatement. He was not expecting such an anticlimactic reaction from the younger boy and he could not accept it. 

So he threw his plan to buy a coffee and just stay home and binge watch his favorite alien movies out of the window in favor of following his kouhai if only to satisfy his curiosity over the events that have occurred in the past few minutes.

It's not like he wants to know what Tobio's been doing all this time and where he goes on his free day. Probably volleyball, his mind supplied helpfully. He really just wanted to tease him and scold him for being such a rude kouhai.

And how could he not follow Tobio, he reasons with himself, when he's extremely bewildered and wanted to know why the latter just left the café after meeting Oikawa's eyes and not even bothered acknowledging him after years of no communication with one another?

So he stormed off from the café with a new goal in mind. 

* * *

Oikawa's been following Tobio for hours now and he's been wondering when he'll go to a volleyball court to practice because that's what Tobio always does, right? 

But so far, he just followed the latter to a bookshop, a ramen place, then to the grocery and now they're at the library. Not even once did Tobio go near a court to play volleyball.

What he always has though, Oikawa notices, is a notebook, and he writes there every time he does something, which leaves Oikawa more bewildered the more he follows the younger. 

Tobio was now at the Psychology section of the library and it looks like he's taking his time there. He hasn't come out for a while and Oikawa's getting more impatient. 

No, he isn't worried if something happened to the boy, he was just interested in what the books in the Psychology Section looked like, so he stood up and strode to the section where he knew Tobio went, but stopped when he felt his phone vibrate.

**Iwa-chan** :

Oi Oikawa, where are you? 

Oikawa's brows furrowed as he read the message. Normally, Iwaizumi wouldn't bother texting him over the weekend unless it's something important. So he typed a quick message telling him he's running some errand, not wanting Iwaizumi to know that he's just been following Tobio around all day which would lead him to tease Oikawa just like he did in high school because apparently, "Oikawa, you're so obsessed with Kageyama that it's not shocking anymore if you told us you like him."

But as he hit send, a very familiar voice startled him, making his soul jump out of his skin and his phone fall onto the soft carpeted floor. 

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" 

Oikawa whips his head so fast in Tobio's direction that he thinks he gave himself a whiplash and widens his eyes at seeing the boy looking back at him with nothing but a pout and curiosity swimming in his deep sapphire eyes. 

"I– I'm–" Oikawa was left dumbfounded, stuttering and gaping at Tobio. His heart was beating so fast, stomach dipping and palms sweating once again at seeing the boy an arm's length away. He felt like such a muddled mess and he didn't know why. 

It's just Tobio, his dumb kouhai back in middle school. Sure he looks a little better now with his hair parted in the middle, his frame more solid and firm, maybe even a little taller than Oikawa, and his voice a little lower and gruff, but he's still an idiot volleyball loving kouhai. So  _ why? _

But he realizes that he's been standing there just staring at Tobio because the boy was opening his mouth to talk again, to which Oikawa interrupted.

"I'm not a stalker." 

Nobody spoke for a tense moment. The older wanted to slap himself for saying something so absurd and for embarrassing himself in front of Tobio. This was really not going well for him.

"Really?" Tobio raised an eyebrow at that. "I've seen you at the café and basically everywhere I went so I thought you were one. And that's exactly what a stalker would say." 

Oikawa spluttered at what Tobio just stated and tried to protest when the boy continued with a furrowed brow and deepened pout. "But it seems like you know me and I'm afraid I can't say the same."

The statement made Oikawa freeze, his eyes widening comically as he was once again left gobsmacked. He thinks that this day couldn't get any worse until Tobio gestured for them to leave and talk outside, to which Oikawa slowly acquiesced, telling himself that he's following Tobio just because he has to know the reason why he's been acting and saying such weird things. 

He thinks that it's like Tobio doesn't know who he is anymore. Like he couldn't remember him. Olr worse, forgot about him. So he thinks that it's only right to demand answers from the younger boy.

* * *

Oikawa and Tobio were now seated on a bench at the park near the library where they were just moments ago, both of them staring off at the distance. 

No one was talking, the chirping of the birds and the chattering in the distance were the only ones filling up the growing silence between the two. 

The atmosphere around them was getting too awkward and suffocating and Oikawa couldn't take it anymore so he decided to rid his mind of the question he's been meaning to ask Tobio.

"Why'd you walk away without greeting me back at the café?" Oikawa began, with a hint of accusation in his tone. "Just because I quit volleyball doesn't give you the right to get all high and mighty with me, you know.

"You even acted as if you didn't know me and left without stopping by and saying hi. I know we lost contact for years but that was just rude, Tobio-chan." Oikawa finished his short rant with a scowl, looking down his nose at Tobio.

The younger took in the words of Oikawa, scanning the park and looking as if he's hesitating and looking for the right words to say at the same time.

"Well?" Oikawa prompted, waiting rather impatiently for an answer. 

"I have amnesia."

Out of all the reasons Oikawa expected to fall out of Tobio's lips, he really wasn't expecting that one. All he could do was gape at the boy beside him, too stunned to form his words coherently. 

He waited for the boy to tell him that it was all a funny joke to annoy him. But nothing came. Tobio was only looking at the vast greenery in front of them with a pursed lip. His eyes were holding a sorrowful glint in them, not even an ounce of jest could be seen. And that's when he realized that the boy was telling him the truth. That's when it all clicked. Oikawa realized that it's why Tobio gave him a blank look, not even a flicker of recognition could be seen in Tobio's deep blue eyes when their eyes met back at the coffee shop. 

"I– you– what?" 

"I have amnesia." Tobio repeated, turning his head now to look at Oikawa. 

"I know that I heard you the first time you said it."

"Then why did you–"

"It's a rhetorical question, Tobio-chan," Oikawa rolled his eyes at Tobio's questioning look. "Jeez you're already 25, you should really know social cues by now." He then suddenly looked solemn as he voiced out his question in a whisper. "How did you get amnesia?"

Oikawa noticed that Tobio hesitated before answering, which he understood completely, considering that Tobio has amnesia and Oikawa to him is practically a stranger now so he couldn't disclose such important information to just anyone.

It took Tobio too long to answer Oikawa that he just wanted to get it over with and leave, but then he started speaking once again, albeit more softly. 

"I was involved in a car crash which caused a major brain trauma and damaged the memory storage areas of my brain." Tobio shrugged and looked away, most probably because he doesn't want to see the pity Tobio knows would be present in the older boy's eyes, Oikawa assumed. 

"So now, I can't remember anything about my past. Sometimes it comes to me in bits and pieces, but not enough for me to actually figure out what happened at that specific memory. 

"I'm sorry if I ignored you, it wasn't my intention to." Tobio's eyes slid down his feet and stayed there. "I really just didn't know who you were. I still don't know your name actually."

Oikawa felt like a piece of shit. He didn't know what happened to Tobio and just jumped into conclusions without even knowing the full story and he clenched his fist as he felt his self loathing intensify. 

"I'm so–"

"You don't have to say sorry, you know." Tobio gave him a look. "I don't like being treated like I'm fragile. Just because I can't remember my past, doesn't mean you're obligated to say sorry over little things or that you have to treat me better than others. I also don't mind your attitude. If anything, it gives me a sense of normalcy. I mean unless you're being really childish and mean then I'd have to stop you." 

"Hey!" Oikawa pouted and glared at Tobio. "I'm not childish and mean. You don't even know me so what makes you think I am?"

"Hmm," Tobio shrugged once again, his lips forming a faint smile. "I just feel like you are." 

Tobio. Smiling. Two things he never knew could be in a single sentence. Oikawa's stomach flipped and his heart started beating more erratically as he continued to stare at Tobio. He thinks that smiling looks good on the boy. 

But he shook his head and feigned annoyance, playfully pushing Tobio when he remembered something.

"Hey, Tobio-chan," Oikawa started, scrutinizing the boy next to him. "Why wasn't I informed of what happened? And I mean, not only me. Word about what happened are bound to spread especially with a young talented athlete like you, but I haven't seen any news about you."

"I didn't want the news to spread so it didn't. That's all there is to it."

"Okay then. That makes sense." Oikawa could tell that Tobio seemed to close off when he asked about it, so he didn't push any further. 

"By the way, are you sure you're alright with talking about all this with me? What if I  _ am _ a stalker and I'm just acting like I know you so I could take advantage of you? You know you should be more careful."

Tobio rolled his eyes at that. 

"I had my doubts about approaching you back there," Tobio gestured to the library they went out of. "And you did look like a stalker, but it felt like you aren't the type to do that or hurt anyone."

"Ah is it cause of my handsome looks?"

Tobio snorted at that. "You wish. I've seen better faces than yours."

"Ouch, Tobio-chan," Oikawa pressed a hand on his heart and feigned his hurt. "You wound me."

Tobio only rolled his eyes at that and they lapsed into silence.

"But what if you were wrong?"

"What?" Tobio looked at him, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"What if I were really a stalker? What would you do?"

"Then I'm going to punch you and kick you then report you to the police." 

Oikawa couldn't help the laugh that spilled out of his mouth upon hearing what the raven haired boy said. He really missed having banters with someone like this. With volleyball harshly taken away from his grasp, he was left with nothing but a big gap in his heart and a hollow shell of himself that he thinks nothing would be able to fix. So without volleyball, he naturally closed himself off, only Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa bothered staying. 

However, talking with someone other than his three friends felt nice. Refreshing, even.  _ Or maybe it's just because of Tobio _ , his mind whispers, but he shook his head, not even wanting to think about the absurdity of it.

"I'm Oikawa." He stretched out his hand as an offer to shake hands, to which the younger took eagerly, eyes shining. "Oikawa Tooru. It's nice to meet you again."

"Kageyama Tobio." His face was a blank canvas, but his eyes shimmered with something akin to elation. "But you probably know that already… and we must've been close back then, seeing as you've been calling me by my first name."

"Of course we are, Tobio-chan!" 

"Or maybe it's just a way to mock me…"

"No! Why would you think I could tease an idiot kouhai like you?" 

Oikawa laughed when Tobio grumbled under his breath. He then noticed the younger holding the notebook he kept seeing with him today. He was about to ask Tobio about it when his phone suddenly rang, breaking the peace that had settled around them. 

The older glared at his phone in distaste, but panicked as he saw the caller ID.

"Hello, Iwa-chan?" 

"Oi Oikawa! I've been texting you." Iwaizumi's gravelly voice pierced through his ears and made him wince. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you, Iwa-chan I'm running some errands." Oikawa whined at being scolded like a child. "What do you want from me?"

"What the hell? You asked to meet up?" Iwaizumi's voice was now brimming with annoyance as he realized that the other forgot about their plans. "I swear, Oikawa if you don't get back to your apartment I'm gonna break all your alien collections."

At that, Oikawa panicked, frantically told Iwaizumi that he'll be there in five minutes, and ended the call. 

"So…" Tobio trailed off, rubbing his hands together, looking unsure. "Is your boyfriend looking for you already?"

Oikawa was once again shocked when he processed what Tobio just asked, but he only raised his eyebrows, making sure to keep a straight face. "Hm? Is Tobio-chan jealous?"

The raven haired boy spluttered at that and shook his head vehemently which made Oikawa burst out in laughter because, "Tobio-chan you idiot that's my best friend! And I would never date that gruff guy!" 

"Oh.." 

"Well then, I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but I really have to go now." Oikawa stood up and nodded and waved to Tobio while the younger followed suit.

Tobio looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. 

Oikawa wanted to ask Tobio what he wanted to say but time didn't allow him to. It'll risk his precious collection and he's not ready for that, so he waved goodbye once again, telling Tobio that he'll see him soon and ran off.

* * *

Oikawa flopped down his couch after Iwaizumi left his apartment and he unconsciously remembered what the guy told him while he was cooking their food. 

_ "You look happy today." Iwaizumi's gruff voice brought Oikawa's humming to a stop and he turned to where he was. "Did something good happen to you?" _

_ "No I'm not. And nothing happened to me." Oikawa turned back to the pan with a grimace. "I told you, Iwa-chan, I was running errands." _

_ "You didn't bring home anything, though."  _

_ "Are you really policing everything I do, Iwa-chan? Are you my mom?" _

_ Something hard hit his head, causing him to spill some of the soup he was cooking.  _

_ "That hurts, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted. _

_ "Well, whatever it is that's making you happy, I'll support it. It's been awhile since I've seen that ugly look on your face anyway." _

_ "Why are you always so rude to me, Iwa-chan? You're lucky you're my best friend." _

Oikawa had to admit, talking to Tobio had made something in him feel much lighter. It wasn't happiness, per se, he just thinks that seeing an old rival after a few years would really do this to him, he reasons. 

Maybe even seeing Ushijima after so long would draw out the same reaction from Oikawa, but he scrunched his nose and quickly banished the thought because he would never be happy seeing that guy's face once again. 

Oikawa didn't dwell on the thought for much longer, not wanting to know what it meant.

But as he drifts off to sleep, he can't deny the elation he feels at the prospect of meeting Tobio once again and maybe building a good and healthy friendship with him now that their bad blood is gone since they're much older and more mature now.

He thinks that maybe he's been given a fresh start with the boy and hopefully he'll be able to right all the things he's done wrong in the past and he falls asleep with the thoughts comforting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I'm not sure when I'm gonna post another chapter but it's going to be soon since I have a rough draft for 2 and 3 already! I hope this fic is to your liking! Have a great day or night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this tomorrow but our tests got moved to a later date due to a typhoon so,, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Today was a Sunday which meant that Oikawa could sleep in and wake up in the afternoon like he always did, but his routine was effectively ruined as his body was already wide awake at seven in the morning due to the dream he had featuring a certain raven haired boy.

And before he knew it, he was approaching the entrance of the café where he met Tobio yesterday with a skip in his step, thinking that the younger was already inside since he saw him at that time yesterday as well. 

But to his dismay, there was still no sign of Tobio even after ordering his coffee, so he sat down on one of the seats and decided to do some work.

* * *

It was nearing the afternoon when Oikawa realized that Tobio was not going to come. So he trudged to his apartment with a heavy heart, hoping that the boy would be there the next day. 

But he wasn't there the next day, or the day after that, or two days after that. And when Oikawa knew it, it was already at the end of the week with no sign of Tobio. And every single day, Oikawa's steps feel heavier and waves of disappointment wash over him over and over again when he realizes the boy wouldn't come.

Oikawa didn't know what was the reason why he felt crushing disappointment every time he left the café with no raven haired boy in sight. It must've been due to the fact that he thought that Tobio would be as excited as he was, if his reaction the last time they met was anything to go by.

Soon enough, he cracked and decided to throw caution to the wind, so he went on his way to tell Iwaizumi about his current dilemma that inevitably led him to tell Iwaizumi the truth about what really happened last Saturday, to which the latter grinned mischievously. 

Iwaizumi then started teasing him and telling him that he's in love, but the brown haired boy denied vehemently, groaning and regretting his choice to open up to his best friend.

"But seriously, Oikawa," Iwaizumi then became more pensive as he looked at the brown haired boy. "Didn't you get his number? Are you that dumb? Because if you did, you wouldn't be moping around like this all day."

"Iwa-chan, you're so mean! You know it's all your fault because you threatened me and I didn't have any time, so I'm blaming it on you." 

* * *

It was on a sunny Saturday morning two weeks later when Oikawa decided to visit the shop once again. And along the way, he kept telling himself that it doesn't really matter if Tobio didn't show up again since he still liked the coffee the shop always prepared anyway, but it didn't stop the disappointment from entering his system, nonetheless.

"Good morning, sir!" The cashier's chipper voice cut through Oikawa's thoughts, effectively bringing him back to the present. "Is it the usual? Black coffee with neither sugar nor creamer?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you so much." Oikawa gave the cashier his brightest smile which made them blush and fumble with his change. 

After getting his order, he then sat down to read and wait, silently hoping to see the boy with expressive deep blue eyes once again.

* * *

Three orders of black coffee finished and one big headache later, Oikawa finally saw the raven haired boy approaching the café, lightly jogging and clad in a white shirt topped with a dark blue windbreaker and black sweatpants.  _ Must've been on a morning run before going here,  _ Oikawa mused, heart beating rapidly at  _ finally  _ seeing the boy once again. But his grip on the mug tightened as he caught himself staring. He noticed that he formed that habit ever since he saw Tobio two weeks ago and it's really getting on his nerves.

But as Tobio entered, Oikawa couldn't help but bring his gaze back to the younger who's once again sporting a scowl as he stared intently at the menu in front of him. Oikawa wonders why he looks intense even if he's just ordering something as plain as milk. 

Once the younger got his pastries and milk, his eyes roamed around the vicinity looking for an empty place to sit and Oikawa's heart began beating erratically as the younger's gaze landed on him.

But to Oikawa's surprise, his eyes didn't stop or hold any hint of recognition, he just continued to scan the café until he saw the vacant spot beside Oikawa and sat there.

The latter huffed out a breath of annoyance at being ignored once again. It felt like a deja vu to Oikawa seeing as if Tobio suddenly forgot about him in just a span of three weeks since they met. Oikawa thought he's much more unforgettable than that.

_ Fine.  _ Oikawa frowned while giving the raven haired boy a sidelong glance.  _ If you're gonna be that way, then so am I. _

But not ten minutes in, Oikawa's already getting impatient so he did what he always did.

"Hey, Tobio-chan," Oikawa began, voice as smooth and velvety as chocolate and eyes alight with delight and mischief as he saw the younger jump in his seat at being called. "If you keep reading the same page over and over, you're going to hurt that pretty little brain of yours." 

At that, Tobio's frown deepened as he looked up to where Oikawa was.

"Didn't your friends tell you that it's rude to talk that way to people you don't know?"

Oikawa's eyes widened, not expecting the disdain laced with hostility behind the younger's words.

"Wha– but you do know me–"

"I'm sorry but I really don't." Tobio then stood up abruptly and gave him a cold look. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Oikawa was left dumbfounded, staring at the back of Tobio as he left the café in quick and long strides. He sifted through his interaction with the younger, trying to figure out where he went wrong and what he said to warrant such a reaction, but he found none.

He thought that it would be alright to tease Tobio and he's made sure he didn't go overboard with what he said. But what made his mind more befuddled is the fact that Tobio didn't seem like he remembered who Oikawa was. It's only been roughly three weeks since they saw each other and he's more than sure that nothing in his face changed that drastically for him not to remember. 

That day, Oikawa left the café with more questions and little to no answer, so he did what he knew best. Ask other people close to Tobio what has happened. And he knows just the right person to go to.

* * *

"Oikawa-san!" Hinata's booming and energetic voice crackled through the phone, making him wince and pull his phone away from his ears. "It's been so long since we've talked!"

It was already deep into the night where Oikawa is so he's already lying in bed, which means that it must be morning for Hinata since Oikawa could hear pots and pans clanging as Hinata gets ready.

Oikawa and Hinata became close in college when they went to the same school and were on the same team in volleyball before Oikawa's knee injury permanently shattered his dreams and before Hinata went to Brazil in order to take a step closer to reaching his dreams, but Oikawa never held a grudge on Hinata for that. In fact, he's like a proud brother of Hinata.

Plus, they shared a few sentiments as well as memories here and there and he knows that Hinata knows Tobio more than anyone else.

"It has, Shoyo! How are you faring so far in Brazil?"

"It's been great here! I miss everyone at home though." Oikawa could hear the pout that the orange haired boy is surely sporting at his admission. "But how about you? Do you need something?"

Oikawa raised his eyebrows at that.

"That's mean, Shoyo! What makes you think I called you because I only needed something? What if I called you to catch up?" 

Hinata's twinkling laugh washed over Oikawa, making the older smile. He really missed the infectious energy and happiness of the younger. 

"Well, I know you have something on your mind, Oikawa-san. We can catch up later!"

"Hmm…" Oikawa paused, hesitating and wondering whether it was the right thing to do. He feels as if he's breaching the right of Tobio to have privacy by asking someone close to him about it, but if it was anything bad, he wanted to know what he could do to help. In the past few years with no contact with the younger, he realized that he wanted to make it up to Tobio after all the things he has done. He just kept denying it due to his pride, but now that he’s older, this time he knows what he wants to do. 

A few moments pass with Oikawa thinking about how to start. But he thinks that being straightforward is the best way to obtain the information he needed, so he closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

"Did you– did you know what happened to Tobio-chan after the car accident?" 

There was a pregnant pause that came after Oikawa voiced out his question.

He was about to retract his question, thinking that he went too far when Hinata spoke in a hushed tone.

"Why do you ask, Oikawa-san?"

The inquiry prompted Oikawa to tell Hinata what has occurred in the past three weeks and how Tobio told him he has amnesia and forgot everything that happened to him in the past. He also told him about their recent interaction where it looked like Tobio forgot about him once more, even if they met each other two weeks prior and it made him confused which was why he was on the phone with the orange haired boy. 

There was another beat of silence after Oikawa explained the recent incidents, but it was less awkward than the first one. And then,

"Kageyama he– he has two kinds of amnesia." 

"He– what?" Oikawa's eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the words of the younger. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Oikawa could almost see Hinata shrugging. "It's really rare and uncommon, but the doctor said it happens." 

"But what kind of amnesia does he have?"

"He has retrograde amnesia, the one he told you about and…" the younger trailed off, hesitating. "...he can't make new memories. They call it anterograde amnesia." 

It wasn't the first time Oikawa heard that term, but it was the first time he met someone with an amnesia that rare. He's been interested in conditions that concern the brain and he came across this specific type of amnesia, so he had been thinking about it for a while, but hearing it really happening to Tobio felt unreal. From what he gathered, Anterograde amnesia let's you keep your memories from before the incident happened but keeps you from making new ones. Meaning, you lose your short term memory and forget everything that happens to you after the incident. 

But as Oikawa contemplated on the condition that Tobio has, he felt it quite unfair because Tobio couldn't remember his past  _ and _ he can't even make new memories. And that's when he remembered Tobio's notebook. It must be for him to be able to remember what happened when he wakes up. It must take a while for him to adjust after waking up, especially when he doesn't know where he is or why he was there. But he pushed the pity and guilt gnawing at him, because he knows that Tobio doesn't want to draw that kind of attention.

"Hello?" Hinata's soft voice pierced through his thoughts. "Oikawa-san? Are you still there?"

"Sorry yeah, I'm still here. I was just a little shocked and needed a moment to process it."

"Yeah, I understand. When I heard about it I was also at a loss for words. It must be especially hard for Kageyama now that he quit volleyball–"

"Wait what." Oikawa jolted up at the statement. That's the reason why Oikawa didn't get any news about the new starting setter who would surely go far. Because Tobio  _ quit.  _ Tobio, his volleyball loving idiot kouhai, quit playing the only thing he truly loved in the world. "Tobio-chan… quit volleyball?"

"I–" Hinata was too stunned, his voice becoming quieter. "It's not my story to tell, Oikawa-san. Please forget I said that."

Oikawa of course understood that Tobio was the only one who could tell him, so he agreed to not push it anymore.

"Oikawa-san? May I ask a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you take care of Kageyama for me?" Oikawa was opening his mouth to say something but Hinata beat him to it. "I haven't seen him or heard from him ever since I heard what happened to him and I've been worried non stop ever since. I always told him to contact me if he needed anything, but he never did, so I'm really glad to hear about him from you.

"I think he's having a really hard time even if he doesn't show it.. and… if there was anyone else he'd want to be there for him… it would be you."

"I'll take care of Tobio-chan, Shoyo." Oikawa smiled faintly, not wanting to dwell too much about the things Hinata told him and what it might mean. "You should have fun there and reach your dreams. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Oikawa-san!" Hinata was back to his energetic and bright self and that signalled for them to talk about other things and catch up until Hinata had to hang up because of his part time job.

As Oikawa lied down on his bed once again, unable to sleep, he recalled what Hinata told him just a while ago about Tobio quitting volleyball. He didn't know the full story, but it made him remember his past self; filled with self pity and hatred. He felt  _ caged  _ even. Volleyball was his only reason for living anyway. And he knew it's what Tobio is feeling right now. Maybe even worse. 

The only reason why he got back up his feet was because he was surrounded with people who loved him dearly and those who truly cared for him. The brown haired boy then wondered whether Tobio had someone like the friends he has. But he froze, thinking about what Hinata said about Tobio having no one to help him because of how stubborn the boy could be.

And Oikawa's sure that Tobio wouldn't ask anyone for help because he's just that kind of person. He knows from his experience and other people's stories, mostly Hinata, that with the scowling constipated look and terrifying face the younger possesses, Tobio's a sensitive person who cares for his friends and never wants to be a burden.

So he started brainstorming ideas and thinking about how he could convince Tobio everyday to trust him and how he could look after him. 

Once he thought of an idea he was satisfied with, he then drifted off to sleep with the thought that he's finally going to be a good senpai to Tobio.

* * *

Oikawa's first attempt at making Tobio trust him didn't go the way he wanted it to. And he reasoned with himself that he was completely caught off guard and didn't know he would meet him that day, so it wasn't really his fault he got such a reaction from the boy.

It was a Wednesday night, Oikawa was tired and feeling upset while driving home from his office when he had the urge to drink black coffee especially in the cold weather, even if it was already late at night. So he strayed off his usual route from his apartment to go to the café he frequented in the past few weeks.

As he parked his car and sauntered to the café, his footsteps stopped abruptly as he peered into the window of the shop, not believing his eyes.

Inside the café sitting down, head cocked to the side and lips pulled down into a frown while reading and drinking his milk was none other than, Kageyama Tobio. 

He was wearing a thick turtleneck underneath a long black coat paired with skinny black jeans and black dress shoes. 

Tobio's fashion sense slightly improved, Oikawa mused to himself as he gave the younger a nod of approval for his choice of clothing. 

Oikawa's mood suddenly lifted and a smile graced his lips as he entered the café, thinking now was the best time to execute his plan. He promises himself that he won't fail this time because it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Good eve– oh hello, Oikawa-san!" The brown haired boy turned and faced the counter with a blinding smile. He vaguely recognized the woman as the one who took his order the last time he went here. 

"Hello." Oikawa's voice was polite and welcoming, but he was internally shaking in anticipation at seeing the younger once again. 

"The same as usual?"

"Ah, well yes, but I'd like to order a warm cup of milk as well. Is it okay if you can put that one in a to-go cup?" 

"Of course, Oikawa-san! One black coffee and one hot milk in a to-go cup for Oikawa, coming right up!" The woman blushed as Oikawa gave his signature smile. "You can sit down and make yourself comfortable and we'll bring you your drinks." 

Oikawa then sat down on the opposite side of where Tobio was after he thanked the woman. Luckily, the café was almost empty aside from him, Tobio, an old man reading the newspaper near the window, and someone working diligently on their laptop at the far end of the café. Most probably a college student, Oikawa guesses. 

After ten minutes of checking his phone and making sure Tobio is still there, his drinks finally came to which he pulled out a marker and scribbled out a short message on the to-go cup under his name which says, "have a great night!" with a smiley face. 

Oikawa then politely asked someone who worked at the café if they could give it to the boy across from him. When they nodded and started walking to where Tobio was, no more drink in sight but still reading, Oikawa's palms started sweating and he felt like throwing up from anticipation and worry.

Tobio looked up when the worker approached him and gave him the cup, to which the boy looked in surprise, a blush steadily rising to his cheeks, as he took it with great apprehension. He then thanked the boy and asked him who gave it. 

When the boy pointed to where Oikawa is, the older gave a hesitant wave but froze when Tobio grimaced, his eyes darkening.

He then stood up and stormed to Oikawa's table. Tobio thrust the drink to him; jutting out his bottom lip and giving him a blank stare.

"Stop stalking me." 

Oikawa's brows furrowed and his lips pulled down into a frown as Tobio's words washed over him. The younger was about to leave when he replied.

"I'm not a stalker. We knew each other even–"

"Hm. Sorry I don't remember ever meeting you." Tobio's voice once again turned cold and he turned on his heel to exit the shop. Leaving Oikawa feeling lost and upset. 

* * *

Some people would've thought to back off when someone tells you to get lost every single time, but Oikawa didn't want to give up. Not yet at least. 

However, as he was driving home after his failed attempt to make Tobio trust him, what he realized is how their places are now switched. 

In the past, Tobio was the only one to always chase Oikawa, always wanting to be better and reach higher than him, and not once did Oikawa have the urge to chase him when the boy finally surpassed him, because he knew he had his own pace and he could never compete with a genius like him. But now the roles have reversed. Oikawa was now the one chasing after Tobio, wanting nothing but the younger to trust him.

He laughed at the irony of it.

He thinks that the only difference, however, is that he'll surely catch up to Tobio and close the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to update soon! :> hehe have a great day/night!


End file.
